Discussion utilisateur:Gol D.Manuel
J'ai besoin de gagner des succes aussi :o Je suis dacord avec toi mais moi je fait de mon posible de pas metre nimportequoi mai bon... J'ai compris la lecon! Salut Manu, c'est Dipsy, c'est pour te demander si il existe une page sur la forêt marine de l'île des hommes poissons. Si elle n'existe pas, je m'en occupe, c'est juste pour eviter le doublon :) CraZy-Dipsy (discussion) décembre 1, 2013 à 16:12 (UTC)CraZy-DipsyCraZy-Dipsy (discussion) décembre 1, 2013 à 16:12 (UTC) salut , j'ai beaucoup de difficulté a me connecter au page du wiki de one piece depuis 2h environ mais a ce que j'ai pu voir j'ai le même probléme pour tous les wiki de j'ai des arret de connexion des notifications qui disparaissent es que tu as les même probléme , et que tu sais si il y a des mises a jour en ce moment sur les wiki en général je n'ai aucun probléme pour les sites autre que les wiki donc c'est pas un probléme de conexion et de plus je ne suis pas le seul affecté sur ceux bonne soiréL'Opportuniste (discussion) décembre 4, 2013 à 20:14 (UTC) merci la réponse me convient parfaitement dohv ^^ c'est que avec toute cette histoite de fermeture de site , je me suis dis il vont quand même pas virer le wiki parce qu'il y a des vidéos streamings dessus ça marche mieux déja Bonjour ! :D Je souhaite te dire qu'il à un enfoiré sur mon Wiki qui s'amuse à mettre Super Nul , je pense que c'est ZlatanMugiwara. Qu'es que je peut faire ?http://fr.les-aventures-de-sanji26.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:452 :( Désolé pour cela.Mais je te dois des explication.J'étais sur un autre wiki nommé,Shadow Moon.Je l'ai quitté mais j'étais dessus pendant un bon moment. Le fondateur étais mon ami et a un moment, je me suis fais hacker dont je lui ai demandé de l'aide et j'ai dus lui donner mon profil et mon code. Comme il est fou de rage que je l'aie quitté , il a changé mon image. Je vais essayer de voir ce qu'il a fais d'autre. Mes sincere excuse bour l'embaraJarjarkine (discussion) décembre 5, 2013 à 15:48 (UTC) Re , Je sais pas faire mais il vient juste pour ça cette enflure Il a pas contribuer :/ décembre 5, 2013 à 20:00 (UTC) Je pense créér un wiki de Attack on titan car je ne pense pas qu'il en exist un en francais.Aurais-tu des conseil a me donner pour m'aider? Ah je suis rassuré parce que je veux trouver un wiki interressant et attrayant. Je vais essayer d'en trouver un. Merci :) Désolée Jarjarkine (discussion) décembre 5, 2013 à 21:33 (UTC) XD J'ai finallement trouvé un wiki who je pourrai être utile!!!! J'ai déja commencé a aider le wiki de Jon Trololo!!Jarjarkine (discussion) décembre 5, 2013 à 22:34 (UTC) salut je trouve que tu connais vachement de choses sur OP ! :D Le wiki de Shingeki S'améliore!!Jarjarkine (discussion) décembre 7, 2013 à 18:00 (UTC) wesh gold, ça date qu'on s'est pas parlé mdr , alors trkl ou quoi ? Stern Ritter (discussion) décembre 8, 2013 à 10:01 (UTC) trkl, vivement les vacances hein !!! Donc je vois bien que tu n'es plus très présent , que se passe t'il ? Le tchat est mort mdr et ces derniers temps on est tous inactifs XD Stern Ritter (discussion) décembre 8, 2013 à 10:37 (UTC) C chiant, y'a personne sur le tchat en ce moment :/ Tu peux y venir Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) décembre 8, 2013 à 13:05 (UTC) Pourquoi (T_T) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) décembre 8, 2013 à 13:06 (UTC) Merci pour ses précision, au final je sais pas pourquoi tu veux pas venir en fait... XD Merci Manu ! Au fait, c'est quoi cette image de ton avatar ! Méli-sama (discussion) décembre 8, 2013 à 18:13 (UTC) Oups, désolée, voilà, j'ai rectifié mon erreur ! Méli-sama (discussion) décembre 8, 2013 à 18:13 (UTC) bonjour Gold est ce que tu peut m'aider je n'arrive pas à importer des images je recois ce message : Impossible de créer le dossier « mwstore://swift-backend/onepiece/fr/images/6/61 ». j'ai mis 2 liens ou sont heberger les 2 images à la place sur mon post:- http://hpics.li/102e156 - http://hpics.li/328eb24 essaye de les uploader si tu peux ca serait sympa de ta part. merci comme meme ce sont les images spoil du scan 731 l'une est peut etre celle du navire d'ancien ami et l'autre celle de quelqu'un qui porte le collier d'Ace Salomon edwin (discussion) décembre 10, 2013 à 16:20 (UTC)bonjour je voudrai connaitre les sources pour savoir qu'est ce qui peut vous donner des informations par rapport à l'age des personnages svp. Ah partir de maintenant tu est mon maitre (car c est toi qui a acceulli mon bébé XD)(meme si quand t acceulli sa le fait automatiquement). Et eseque tu c est pourquoi elle ne vien plus ? Utilisateur:Natsuflamer (discussion)octobre 10, 2013 à 20:02 (UTC) Pitié Manu, aide moi, j'ai un problème avec le tableau du Hobi Hobi no Mi (T_T) Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) décembre 11, 2013 à 12:59 (UTC) Je suis vraiment bête XD . Merci :D Super.Chopper-Man (discussion) décembre 11, 2013 à 13:40 (UTC) je pense que le grand 7 ème corsaire pourrait etre l'un des capitaine de flotte de barbe blanche (marco est celui que g en tête) décembre 11, 2013 à 17:55 (UTC)décembre 11, 2013 à 17:55 (UTC)~~ }, tu pourrai changer le trucs "Bateaux Marine standard" par Navires de la Marine stp. Merci}} bonjour c'est par apport a un personnage de one piece j'espere ne pas te deranger mais j'aimerai telement savoir alors ma question ci trafalgar law ( mon perso preferer ) va mourrir 79.83.17.227 décembre 13, 2013 à 20:09 (UTC) emma bonjour je suis fan de law et j'aimerais savoir quen s'est quon saura si law va mourrir c'est que personelement j'en ai marre que mes perso preferer meure exemple ace mais bon la chui or sujet j'aimerais savoir quand on saura si law va mourrir ou non et j'aimerais aussi savoir si il i a une chance quil meurt j'espere que tu me repondera merci d'avance <3<3<3<3<3<3 79.83.17.227 décembre 14, 2013 à 11:08 (UTC)emma<3 Salut deso de te deranger encore mais enfaite c pour te dire merci pour ta reponce et aussi j'ailerai savoire quand sort le prochain scanmerci d'avance pour ta question <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 79.83.17.227 décembre 14, 2013 à 15:15 (UTC)emma<3 Brrrr!! Ton image de Profile fait vraiment peure! Oh et, j'ai vu que tu aimais Hellsing! C'est plus sanglant que Attack on titan? et est-ce bien pour un enfant de 14 ans? décembre 15, 2013 à 13:25 (UTC) yo gold, trkl ? J'te jure , on dirait que le wiki est entré dans une nouvelle ère ; tous les anciens sont partis, il manque un p'tit quelque chose mdr :PStern Ritter (discussion) décembre 15, 2013 à 15:44 (UTC) Ah la la , on ne peut rien y faire mais peut-être faudrait-il un nouveau membre dans notre team :P ?Stern Ritter (discussion) décembre 15, 2013 à 15:56 (UTC) mdr, tkt mon haki est l'un des plus puissants qui soit !!! :P . Qui , telle est la question ; bah pour moi Méli a fait ses preuves...Stern Ritter (discussion) décembre 15, 2013 à 16:06 (UTC) quels sont les autres noms ? Stern Ritter (discussion) décembre 15, 2013 à 16:13 (UTC) ah oui effectivement think aurait été une bonne idée :(Stern Ritter (discussion) décembre 15, 2013 à 16:33 (UTC) donc pour méli, on att un peu on le fait mtn ? Stern Ritter (discussion) décembre 15, 2013 à 16:53 (UTC) ok pas de soucis ;) , j'te jure , le hors-série qui va arriver va vraiment me saouler !!! Stern Ritter (discussion) décembre 15, 2013 à 17:29 (UTC) salut enfaite c pour te demander ci le nouveau scan est sortit merci aussi pour ta derniere reponce merci d'avance pour ta new reponce <3<3<3<3<3<3<3 79.83.17.227 décembre 16, 2013 à 15:36 (UTC)emma<3 Salut merci pour ta derniere reponce et sans te vexer je vait te harceler jusqua ce quon sache si law va mourrir et je voulait te demander si le scan est sortit merci davance <3<3<3<3<3<3<3 79.83.17.227 décembre 17, 2013 à 08:23 (UTC)emma<3 Slt manuel, je sollicite ton aide car je m'occupe d'un autre wiki ne plus de celui la et je voudrais savoir comment on crée des "cases" comme en PJ merci de ton aide, continue tu fais un super boulot sur la page ;)thumb|400px Gol, penses tu que http://fr.shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Fil:1640 est une bonne idée pour limiter le vandalisme d'un wiki? si oui, écris-le car j'ai besoin de support :) Merci beaucoup décembre 17, 2013 à 21:03 (UTC) Réponse Slt Je t'ai laissé un message par le wiki YGO, même si la réponse est négative tu peux répondre stp, c'est important. Merci d'avance décembre 19, 2013 à 12:04 (UTC) Slt Ça n'a aucunes importance, ce qui m'intéresses sont tes qualités en tant qu'administrateur. Les autres admins a qui j'ai demandé Be sont pas plus que toi sur le wiki. Tu voudrais peut très des détails de la tâche? Enfin si tu refuses ça ne servirait a rien... Dis moi si ça t'intéresse un minimum ;) A bientôt décembre 19, 2013 à 17:51 (UTC) ;( Aucuns moyens de te faire changer d'avis alors? Bon tant pis, je vais essayer de trouver d'autres personnes... décembre 19, 2013 à 18:06 (UTC) Bonsoir , y a Dohv qui m'éjecte gratuitement parce que j'ai dit " TG " alors que CraZy me traite de Gay , je crois que je vais vraiment quitté le Wiki ce mec ne mérite pas ce Grade décembre 21, 2013 à 00:40 (UTC) salut alors law est il mort 79.83.17.227 décembre 21, 2013 à 11:38 (UTC)emma<3décembre 21, 2013 à 11:38 (UTC)décembre 21, 2013 à 11:38 (UTC)décembre 21, 2013 à 11:38 (UTC)décembre 21, 2013 à 11:38 (UTC)décembre 21, 2013 à 11:38 (UTC)79.83.17.227 merci de ta reponce !!!!! 79.83.17.227 décembre 21, 2013 à 11:58 (UTC)emma<3 ouai j'arrive pas a les trouver en general j'attend qui sorte a la tele mais bon apres j'ai trouver un site la ou y'avait des scan mais y s'allait pas tres loin y allait seulement jusqua la fin de pun hasard et apres je me suis renseigner et j'aui su qui c'etait battu avec doflamingo et que c'etait pas sur qui meurt donc je fait cque je peu pour me renseigner et si ta un site ou on lit les scan envoi moi le lien stp merci d'avance 79.83.17.227 décembre 21, 2013 à 12:19 (UTC)emma<3 Yosh ! tu m'as pas dis Bravo pour avoir dépasser la barre des 1000 Modifications Oublié d'avoir signé décembre 22, 2013 à 14:10 (UTC) Cool ton image de profil avec Tojo :) même si je preférais celle ou Oga tapait le Smile xD ~~CraZy-Dipsy~~